Teoria Do Romance Literário
by Mayumi Sato
Summary: Arthur é um escritor que está trabalhando com seu primeiro romance. Alfred trabalha como garçom em um café no bairro de Arthur. Os dois se encontram. Não é um primeiro encontro muito bom, mas Alfred realmente lembra o personagem principal do livro de Arthur e, por conta dessa descul...motivo, ele acaba sendo visitado frequentemente pelo autor.
1. Prólogo

01.

**A**rthur Kirkland, um homem que possuía um relacionamento difícil com a sua cozinha, preferia almoçar em lanchonetes e foi praticamente por acaso que ele escolheu fazer essa refeição em um café, naquela tarde.

Como é um fenômeno natural que o acaso seja o responsável pelo destino da maioria dos personagens principais do cinema e da literatura, esse será o início dessa estória.

Era uma fria e dourada tarde no início de novembro, quando Arthur, nosso desajeitado personagem principal, deixou que seu almoço fosse completamente consumido pelo fogo e ficasse em tal estado de carbonização que se tornou impossível reconhecer qual alimento ou matéria possivelmente terrestre havia originado _aquilo_.

Tendo em vista que esta é uma comédia romântica, estou certo de que vocês estão pensando em um desfecho interessante para essa cena. Teria esse incidente ativado o alarme de incêndio e atraído, para a residência de Arthur, um bombeiro que se tornaria o grande amor de sua vida? _Chamas da paixão_. Oh, esse enredo parece promissor. No entanto, lamento informar que o destino ainda não havia agido e que Arthur não poderia jamais se tornar um protagonista sem a sua influência.

A verdade é que o incidente de queimar ou estragar sua refeição a esse ponto era algo relativamente comum na rotina de Arthur Kirkland. Isso acontecia três ou quatro vezes por semana, devido à insistência de Arthur em aprender a cozinhar combinada com a sua completa inaptidão a fazê-lo. Concluindo que todos os homens recém-divorciados tinham essa dificuldade, ele continuava a tentar preparar suas refeições, ignorando prontamente o fato de que poucos homens recém-divorciados são forçados a desativar seu alarme de incêndio para não serem visitados pelos bombeiros semanalmente.

Curiosamente, apesar de insistir em suas tentativas de cozinhar, Arthur não era tão insistente em consumir aquilo que ele preparava. Quando suas experiências gastronômicas realmente não davam certo, em vez de degluti-las a qualquer custo por uma questão de orgulho, ele simplesmente resmungava uma ou duas palavras ofensivas do seu vasto vocabulário de injúrias britânicas, dava de ombros e se preparava para comer em um local próximo ao seu apartamento. Nem tudo ocorre conforme queremos, ele pensava, e ele já estava interessado em comer algo menos caseiro de qualquer forma, então não era como se ele tivesse colocado tanto empenho no preparo daquela refeição e não era como se ele precisasse consumi-la. Essas eram as desculpas que Arthur dizia para si mesmo, enquanto trajava seu casaco e se retirava de seu apartamento, deixando as janelas abertas para que a fumaça escapasse.

Arthur Kirkland gostava muito de batatas fritas e de sanduíches e ele tinha, portanto, uma inevitável queda por _fast-foods_. Essa queda não condizia com o seu perfil, o perfil de um homem sério e obsoleto que provavelmente deveria gostar de vinhos e de pratos com nomes longos e difíceis, mas era um dos elementos que moldavam sua rotina. Ele gostava de pratos rápidos, práticos e saborosos e, por conseqüência dessa preferência, estava bem familiarizado com as lanchonetes de sua vizinhança. Quem pagaria por um almoço em um restaurante, quando poderia comprar algo mais barato e apetitoso em um Mcdonalds? Essa seria uma escolha terrivelmente estúpida, a seu ver. Nesse caso, por que, no início de nossa estória, Arthur Kirkland não entrou em uma lanchonete ao queimar seu almoço, como ele sempre fazia? Que circunstância especial ocorreu naquela tarde? Para entendermos essa mudança, temos que ir um pouco mais a fundo na personalidade e no cotidiano de nosso protagonista.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland era um escritor. Ele fora um advogado em um passado próximo, todavia esse detalhe é insignificante no presente. Ele era um escritor, agora. E ele tinha contos recém-publicados em uma revista de literatura e um prêmio literário para comprovar isso. A popularidade e o reconhecimento dos contos de Kirkland, ou melhor, do senhor "William Wilde", fizeram com que a editora da revista em que seus trabalhos foram publicados insistisse para que ele permitisse a produção de um livro com uma reunião de seus contos e que ele escrevesse um romance para ser publicado dentro de um ano.

Arthur Kirkland era um mero autor principiante, embora ele mesmo se visse como uma das poucas mentes notórias de sua geração, e havia riscos em apostar tanto nele. A editora, entretanto, estava disposta a assumi-los. Eles deveriam se aproveitar ao máximo da febre que os contos dele estavam sendo e da fama possivelmente temporária de seu nome para venderem e lucrarem mais e, bem, romances sempre foram mais lucrativos do que contos. Arthur talvez não fosse uma das poucas mentes notórias da sua geração, mas ele era um ótimo autor e ele certamente poderia se tornar um ótimo autor de best-sellers. Que diabos. Autores piores escreveram best-sellers.

No fim, esse foi um arranjo bom para as duas partes. Arthur Kirkland ficou bastante feliz com a proposta de ter um romance seu publicado, por ver o convite como um reconhecimento de suas habilidades como escritor, e a editora ficou bastante feliz em pensar no merchandising que teriam, anunciando o primeiro romance do conhecido escritor de contos românticos, William Wilde.

É um pouco triste informar que essa felicidade geral não durou muito.

Não, não. Ela não foi interrompida por uma fatalidade repentina. Arthur Kirkland teria se tornado um protagonista de imediato, caso uma tragédia pessoal houvesse ocorrido. O que houve, nesse caso? Pois bem. A rotina e a realidade entraram em ação, retirando todo o brilho que havia na perspectiva de Arthur quanto à sua nova realização como autor. William Wilde logo descobriu que escrever um romance - com uma estória longa e cuidadosamente estruturada - não era uma experiência tão espontânea e prazerosa quanto ele imaginava. Era cansativo e complicado arquitetar o enredo, mediar o comprimento dos capítulos, equilibrar o fluxo da estória e dos acontecimentos principais, lidar com mais personagens do que ele estava habituado.

Arthur era um escritor de contos curtos e introspectivos. Normalmente, as suas estórias eram algo como "X e Y são desconhecidos que trocam olhares em um elevador e desejam se conhecer melhor. Um oceano de questões emocionais se passa pela mente deles, mas o elevador chega ao andar de um deles, antes que eles possam interagir e eles nunca mais se encontram".

Um roteiro simples e conciso, um único cenário e apenas dois personagens: essas eram as condições ideais para o trabalho de Arthur. Ele sabia muito bem que seria praticamente impossível escrever um romance nesses moldes, embora ele não soubesse, até iniciar o seu, quantas complicações as suas necessárias mudanças de estilo trariam.

Para piorar sua situação, William Wilde descobriu também que escrever dentro de seu próprio prazo e de suas preferências, para eventualmente enviar seu texto a uma editora, era uma experiência completamente diferente de ter que escrever com um editor ao seu lado, exigindo que você seja rápido, eficaz e adaptável às preferências da editora. Afinal, um autor pode ser original, claro. Apenas não excessivamente original. "Nós não queremos espantar os leitores, queremos?".

Arthur teve dificuldades em se adaptar a rotina de um escritor com um contrato. Era mais cansativo e estressante do que ser um autor free-lance. É horrível ter alguém perguntando quantas páginas você escreveu a cada dia ou lendo o que você escreveu e dizendo diretamente "Mude esta e essa parte". Ele teve brigas tão grandes com o seu primeiro editor, Francis Bonnefoy, que a editora se viu obrigada a trocá-lo por sua irmã mais nova, Mona Bonnefoy, apesar de ela estar envolvida na organização de uma coletânea de crônicas e muito ocupada com essa tarefa. A mudança de editores certamente tornou o trabalho de Arthur um pouco mais tranquilo, porém não mais deleitável. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Um editor, por mais simpático que seja, ainda é um editor.

As semanas se passaram com uma lentidão torturante e, quando finalmente terminou de elaborar o plot de seu livro, Arthur estava frustrado, exausto e extremamente nervoso. Esses sentimentos foram aumentando gradualmente e ele os ignorou com todas as suas forças, até alcançar uma determinada cena no terceiro capítulo e a mente dele simplesmente não suportar mais produzir.

Ele teve um bloqueio de escrita.

Ah, os bloqueios de escrita... Eles são os arquiinimigos de qualquer escritor e batalham inúmeras vezes com eles. Autores experientes conhecem bem seus bloqueios. Eles sabem que bloqueios podem vir sem motivo e partirem sem acenar. Bloqueios podem durar alguns dias, uma palavra, um capítulo ou vários anos. Esses são conhecimentos compartilhados por todos os autores veteranos. Todavia, como foi mencionado, William Wilde era um mero autor principiante. Popular e talentoso, verdade. No entanto, inegavelmente, um principiante. E, naquela tarde no início de novembro - aquela que mencionamos no começo do capítulo, lembram? - estava fazendo uma semana, desde que seu bloqueio de escrita começara.

Arthur Kirkland não tinha qualquer ideia de como deveria lidar com ele e estava esperando impacientemente que ele terminasse.

Argh. Aquilo era angustiante. Arthur queria escrever, mas as palavras não se ajustavam como ele queria no papel! O que diabos ele deveria fazer? Ele **precisava **escrever, ele **ansiava** por escrever e ele simplesmente **não **conseguia escrever.

Em suas tentativas de ajudá-lo, a sua nova editora havia aconselhado que ele tentasse relaxar mais, para que a sua inspiração retornasse, e chegou a convidá-lo a participar de uma partida de gamão que ela faria em sua casa, porém Arthur gentilmente declinou o convite. Ele concordava que era necessário que ele relaxasse, para conseguir prosseguir a escrever, no entanto uma partida de gamão não era exatamente uma atividade que ele considerasse relaxante. O que ele considerava como uma "atividade relaxante"? Bem, se ele soubesse disso, tudo já estaria resolvido, não é?!

O diferencial, portanto, entre aquela tarde de novembro e todas as outras em que Arthur havia queimado seu almoço era esse novo problema que o atormentava: como conseguir relaxar, recuperar a sua inspiração e concluir o terceiro capítulo de seu romance.

Essa diferença parece muito modesta, mas ela teve um efeito singular no destino de nosso protagonista, pois, naquela data, quando Arthur saiu para almoçar em uma lanchonete como o habitual, ele reparou na existência de um café ao lado de sua lanchonete preferida e pensou "Ah, esse ambiente é um ambiente apropriado" e decidiu entrar no recinto, para tentar superar seu bloqueio de escrita com o auxílio de um bom _capuccino_ e de um espaço tranquilo e devidamente decorado. Ele nem teria visto o café em um dia normal.

Este era outro traço singular de nosso personagem principal: Arthur Kirkland gostava da comida de lanchonetes, porém odiava o ambiente em si. Nada era mais irritante do que as barulhentas, lotadas e desorganizadas lanchonetes americanas, com as suas ridículas músicas country ou pop tocando a todo volume, americanos praticamente gritando as suas conversas íntimas e o cheiro de gordura, molho e óleo espalhando-se por toda parte. Definitivamente, uma lanchonete não era um espaço para a criação de uma obra literária e mesmo o genial mestre Shakespeare não poderia concluir nenhuma de suas peças naquelas condições.

Um café, por sua vez, parecia um excelente local para o estímulo da atividade de uma mente criativa. Por que não tentar ir para lá e verificar se valeria a pena, tentar escrever ali?

* * *

Havia cerca de doze mesas no local, mas apenas três delas estavam disponíveis. Aquele pequeno café era mais popular do que Arthur presumira, e ele podia entender muito bem o porquê. O café "Wuthering Heights" era notoriamente um lugar digno de elogios e de recomendações a terceiros. A referência literária, por conta própria, havia conquistado Arthur previamente e o ambiente não deixou a desejar. Aquele era um espaço com dimensões adequadas. Não era grande o suficiente para que parecesse vazio, nem pequeno o bastante para que ficasse apertado. As suas mesas escuras contrastavam agradavelmente com as luzes amareladas das lamparinas espalhadas nele e com o tom carmim das paredes. Aromas amargos e adocicados se misturavam e invadiam os sentidos daqueles que entravam ali. Todo o espaço era perfeitamente limpo e o chão era tão polido a ponto de refletir as pessoas que caminhavam nele. Uma enorme vidraça exibia o exterior do local, permitindo a visão do parque localizado à sua frente.

Ah, aquele era um recanto para um escritor, constatou Arthur, maravilhado com o que via. Seria ridículo que uma obra literária fosse concebida em um Burguer's King e a imagem de um autor produzindo em um café relativamente desconhecido era muito mais plausível e apreciável... Ele quase podia ver a placa de "William Wilde frequentava esse estabelecimento" nas paredes do local.

Se a sua inspiração não havia retornado ainda, o seu ânimo indubitavelmente retornou. Ele estava deveras entusiasmado com a perspectiva de escrever ali - céus! A música-ambiente era um jazz! Jazz! - e assim que sentou-se em uma mesa, apanhou imediatamente o bloco de notas que sempre carregava em seu casaco para começar a rabiscar a cena em que havia parado.

A cena do primeiro encontro entre Emily Dashwood e Mr. Morland.

A editora pediu que houvesse algumas variações no estilo habitual de Arthur Kirkland, para que as novidades atraíssem mais leitores, e, dentre as suas escolhas de mudanças, ele abandonou o cenário moderno que predominava em seus contos e optou por escrever um romance que se passasse na Inglaterra do século dezoito. A Inglaterra austeana, não a Inglaterra de Dickens, ele deveria deixar claro. Emily Dashwood, a personagem de William Wilde, era uma jovem de uma família da baixa nobreza. Sendo a mais nova de uma família de cinco filhos, ela nunca recebeu pressão para se casar e nem teve vontade de fazê-lo, o que resultou na permanência de seus status civil como solteira, quando todas as suas irmãs haviam se casado e ela havia alcançado a maturidade dos seus vinte e seis anos. Diferente dos clichês, ela não se opunha a casamentos ou ao amor e, inclusive, considerava-os muito atraentes nos romances. Ela era apenas centrada demais em seus próprios interesses para permitir-se compartilhar sua vida com alguém. Emily Dashwood apreciava muito a sua solidão e não gostaria que nenhum cavalheiro a interrompesse. Essas eram suas razões para não se casar. Nada mais, nada menos.

No terceiro capítulo, Emily estava em um baile promovido por seus novos vizinhos, uma família americana que acabara de se mudar para Bath. Apesar de estar apreciando a música e suas companhias, ela está cansada de dançar e de interagir com tantas pessoas em um curto espaço de tempo e quer ir embora. Ela está sentada, acenando com um sorriso amarelo para o seu irmão mais velho, tentando chamá-lo para resgatá-la, quando Mr. Morland, o outro personagem principal, aparece e...

E...

Essa era a cena em que Arthur fora interrompido por um bloqueio.

Ele tentara escrevê-la três vezes e não aprovou nenhum dos resultados. A sua primeira tentativa resultou em uma Miss Dashwood tão sarcástica que nenhuma fagulha de romance pôde ser despertada na interação dos dois. A sua segunda tentativa resultou em uma Miss Daswood tão dócil a ponto de tornar todo o plot desnecessário, visto que ela dava a impressão de que poderia aceitar o pedido de casamento do Mr. Morland imediatamente. A terceira tentativa ficou tão repleta de enrolações e de eventos paralelos que cansou a mente de Arthur e ele perdeu o controle do que estava acontecendo.

Aquela seria a sua quarta tentativa.

Emily Dashwood estava sentada em uma cadeira, profundamente cansada, e os seus olhos se encontrariam com os de Mr. Morland, gerando um efeito intenso nos dois. Como escrever essa situação?

Ele queria uma cena que tivesse algum impacto. Não um impacto avassalador, mas grande o bastante para anunciar a relevância do encontro entre os dois. Ele não queria faces avermelhadas ou corações disparados. Ele somente queria que o encontro entre os olhos dos dois causasse uma impressão marcante em ambos, como se eles se comunicassem silenciosamente e declarassem...

– O senhor gostaria de fazer seu pedido?

Foi a pergunta da garçonete perante Arthur, ao reparar que seu cliente ainda não havia noticiado a sua presença.

Essa sentença fez Arthur ter um pequeno sobressalto e arregalar seus olhos. Ele estava muito concentrado em seus devaneios e não havia reparado que havia uma sorridente senhorita de vestido branco e avental verde à sua frente. Em sua percepção, ela apareceu tão repentinamente quanto os espíritos de "Morro dos Ventos Uivantes". O nome do café tornou-se dez vezes mais irônico, após essa experiência.

– Hum? Ah, e-eu gostaria. - ele respondeu um pouco ruborizado e incerto se deveria constranger-se mais com a sua distração ou com a reação assustada que tivera diante da garçonete - Muito obrigado. Um capuccino grande e waflles com patê, por favor.

– Um capuccino grande e waffles com patê? - ela conferiu.

Ele respondeu com um rápido meneio de cabeça.

– O seu pedido sairá em alguns minutos, senhor. Por favor, aguarde.

Ela saiu e Arthur deu um suspiro de alívio, fechando os olhos para apreciar melhor a _Cry me a river_ que ressoava suavemente naquele recinto.

* * *

Pensando em um desfecho para a sua cena, Arthur não poderia deixar de achar engraçada a sua constatação do quanto ele não possuía nenhum potencial para tornar-se o protagonista de uma estória. Arthur Kirkland, que havia acabado de se divorciar, de perder seus dois pais em um acidente de carro e de mudar completamente a sua carreira e seu estilo de vida, estava bastante calmo e contente por ter a oportunidade de escrever em um adorável café de sua vizinhança, enquanto Emily Dashwood estava com os nervos à flor da pele por estar em um baile monótono e por sofrer as pressões sociais de uma mulher solteira com idade relativamente avançada. Sigh. O que se fazer? Ele era demasiadamente racional e acomodado para se tornar um personagem principal ou para desejar tornar-se um. As grandes paixões deveriam ser reservadas para pessoas desocupadas como o seu ex-editor, aquele bêbado dos vinhos. Arthur tinha anseios moderados, pouca disposição e uma mescla indissociável entre pessimismo e resignação que o tornavam um indivíduo absolutamente comum.

Arthur não era desiludido com o romance, como alguns poderiam supor. Ele o via como uma chuva que aumenta gradualmente e, em seguida, diminui até ser cessada. Naturalmente, os seus personagens não compartilhavam dessa visão ou não haveria uma estória. O seu novo personagem, o Mr. Morland, era particularmente ingênuo, tratando-se do amor.

Um americano ingênuo, alegre, infantil e excessivamente honesto. Esse era o seu novo protagonista. Diferente da senhorita Dashwood, ele estaria ansioso por se casar e acreditaria firmemente em ideias bobas como "amor verdadeiro" e "finais felizes". Ele adoraria clichês de livros de aventura e gostaria de se tornar um herói, como aqueles dos romances. A sua personalidade chocaria e conquistaria a reservada e cética senhorita Dashwood.

Personagens assim não eram realmente o tipo de Arthur Kirkland - nem o tipo de suas protagonistas - e a presença de Mr. Morland no romance se devia principalmente aos pedidos diretos da editora para que William Wilde tentasse incorporar um novo tipo de personagem principal às suas estórias, visto que todos os seus contos tinham personagens masculinos sombrios e amargos. Por que todos os homens deveriam ser tão carrancudos? Eles queriam ver mais sorrisos e menos passados trágicos. Um pouco de variação seduziria os leitores de William e os convenceria a comprarem sua nova obra.

Confiando nas recomendações de Mona Bonnefoy, Arthur criou esse novo perfil de personagem. Mr. Morland era uma nova personalidade em suas criações. Jack Morland estava praticamente concluído em sua elaboração, mas agora Arthur Kirkland via que ele tinha dificuldades em pôr o personagem em ação. A cena na qual ele havia parado era a primeira cena em que Mr. Morland aparecia e Arthur descobriu que, às vezes, incorporar um personagem à trama é um processo mais difícil do que criá-lo.

Que tipo de impressão uma pessoa como Mr. Morland poderia causar em alguém como Emily Dashwood? Como poderia ser a primeira interação entre os dois? Como seriam os gestos, os movimentos, o sorriso e os olhares de Mr. Morland? Ele não conseguia decidir-se.

Bem, quem quer passar além do Bojador tem que passar além da dor, concluiu Arthur, recebendo seu capuccino e seus waffles. Se ele estava detendo-se tanto nessa cena, quando ela finalmente fosse concluída, ele demoraria a encontrar dificuldades em lidar com Mr. Morland. Um aumento de empenho poderia significar um aumento na qualidade dos resultados. Provavelmente.

Arthur tomou lentamente o primeiro gole de seu capuccino e apreciou o gosto vagamente doce em sua boca. O bloco de notas tinha algumas palavras riscadas, nenhum parágrafo elaborado. Os seus dedos batiam na mesa, acompanhando o ritmo da versão do Frank de Sinatra de _The way you look tonight_.

Ele estava esperando por um momento de inspiração e Emily Dashwood estava esperando pelo fim do baile. Esses acontecimentos viriam mais cedo e de maneira mais estranha do que os dois poderiam imaginar

Um café lotado tem o poder de convencer os seus visitantes da qualidade de seus serviços e, mais secretamente, o poder de aborrecê-los até a alma, uma vez que eles sejam devidamente capturados.

Arthur tentava pedir a conta há quase vinte minutos e ainda não havia sido atendido. A essa altura, ele podia sentir a sua paciência sendo reduzida, como se a sua respiração liberasse cinzas vulcânicas. Honestamente. Que situação revoltante. Um cliente menos cortês e complacente teria se indignado com ela e, no mínimo, deixado de pagar a conta. Entretanto, para a sorte dos funcionários do estabelecimento, o senhor Kirkland era um cavalheiro e não perderia sua compostura, mesmo que o estúpido, imbecil, completamente cego e inútil do garçom não houvesse reparado em nenhuma das malditas tentativas óbvias de Arthur de contatá-lo.

Aliás, o que diabos havia com aquele garçom? Ele permanecia tanto tempo nas mesas onde passava que parecia que ele tendo conversas casuais com os fregueses ao invés de atendê-los! _Parecia_. Arthur recusava-se a acreditar que alguém teria descaradamente uma postura tão pouco profissional e ele não faria acusações infundadas. No entanto, se ele não poderia acusar o garçom de estar conversando com os fregueses em vez de fazer o seu trabalho – o que o faria processar o cretino **imediatamente **– ele poderia muito bem acusá-lo de estar passando tempo demais em cada mesa que atendia, quando não havia qualquer necessidade disso.

Certo, certo. Ser atendido por um funcionário simpático era inquestionavelmente algo agradável. E Arthur podia ver o charme que havia nos diálogos entre um freguês habitual e um velho funcionário de um estabelecimento como aquele. "O pedido de sempre, senhor Kirkland?", "Claro, James.", "Os preços mudaram. O novo gerente é um terror.", "Eu acredito nisso, James. Esse lugar não é mais como antigamente.", "Sim, as coisas mudam em trinta anos, senhor.", "Verdade, James. Verdade. Que triste verdade. Oh, droga, James. Agora eu estou nostálgico e sentimental. Peça para o Sam tocar a _As times goes by_. ", "De novo, senhor Kirkland?", "Sempre.". CAHAM! ENFIM, ele conseguia compreender o apelo desses pequenos momentos de interação social! Entretanto, há limites para tudo e era injustificável que um garçom gastasse tantos minutos com boas maneiras, quando havia tantos clientes esperando por ele! Nesse ritmo de atendimento, Odisseu retornaria para Ítaca três vezes, antes que a conta de Arthur fosse servida!

Francamente, Arthur Kirkland não se considerava como alguém mal-humorado – sim, o seu ex-editor o considerava mal-humorado, mas a opinião dele nunca era relevante e, de qualquer modo, Arthur não desperdiçou seu bom humor com ele – e não queria causar problemas a um pobre rapaz que deveria precisar de seu salário para pagar o aluguel de seu apartamento e os seus débitos com o banco. Ele estava decidido a não reclamar com o gerente nem deixar de pagar a conta, contudo, a despeito dessa decisão, Arthur não conseguia entender ou aceitar como um café conseguia manter um funcionário tão lerdo e ineficiente. O capitalismo realmente deveria estar em crise se um local de trabalho deixa que um empregado seja tão despreocupado quanto às suas funções. Havia pessoas – leia-se: ele – querendo dar dinheiro para o café e o garçom estava deixando de recebê-lo para rir de um comentário sobre as abóboras do _Hallowen_! Era impossível esperar eficácia de um sujeito como aquele.

Bufando aborrecidamente, Arthur deu um último relance para as costas do garçom em mais uma falha tentativa de que os olhares dos dois se encontrassem, desistiu, inspirou e cerrou firmemente suas pálpebras, para tomar os vestígios de capuccino em sua xícara. Nesse exato instante, o impensável aconteceu.

O garçom o noticiou.

Arthur não saberia dizer precisamente quando ou por que o garçom o percebeu logo no instante em que ele desistiu temporariamente de contatá-lo. Talvez ele tenha bufado mais alto do que pretendia ou talvez, por coincidência, o assunto com a senhora das abóboras tenha acabado exatamente quando a espera de Arthur acabou.

Outra pergunta que Arthur não poderia responder seria como o garçom aproximou-se de sua mesa. Ele estava com os olhos muito bem fechados, quando esse deslocamento aconteceu e ele apenas o percebeu no último segundo possível. Ou seja, quando o garçom falou com ele.

– Ei, você é um cliente novo, não é?!

Aquela voz repentina causou um pequeno susto em Arthur e intensificou em muitos níveis a sua irritação. Ele abriu sua boca e seus olhos para gritar severas ofensas e ameaças contra o grande imbecil à sua frente, quando uma descoberta o fez perder completamente a fala.

O grande imbecil era _terrivelmente_ atraente.

Droga.


	2. Capítulo 1: Protagonista

02.

_Droga._

**N**ão, ele não era um rapaz bonitinho, simpático ou um tanto atraente. Ele era um maldito Dionísio sem memórias que havia se perdido do Olimpo e acabado naquele café de alguma forma. Ele era tão, tão atraente que Arthur quase derrubou seu capuccino sobre si, no primeiro segundo que o viu. Droga, droga, droga. Era injusto que um cara fosse tão atraente assim, especialmente quando a sua aparência estava impedindo Arthur de brigar com ele, como era o seu plano original, e deixando-o em um estado catatônico!

- Cara, você está bem? – perguntou o garçom com um olhar que parecia guardar severos receios de um freguês que o encarava em choque há tempo o suficiente para ser preocupante.

Não. Arthur não estava bem. Sabem por que Arthur não estava bem? Porque ele havia preparado um longo e ardente discurso sobre responsabilidades e sobre profissionalismo para despejar na cara do garçom, assim que conseguisse falar com ele, e agora seria completamente hipócrita que ele o fizesse, pois o maior anseio de Arthur Kirkland era o de manter aquele garçom em sua mesa pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse e _que se danassem as outras mesas, eles viveriam sem seus chocolates quentes e os índices de obesidade dos norte-americanos seriam reduzidos se eles não comessem tanto_. Além disso, Arthur estava frustrado por existir uma parte sua que queria brigar com o garçom, uma parte sua que queria carregá-lo para o seu apartamento e um conflito interno entre essas duas partes que resultava em um silêncio embaraçoso seu. Um silêncio que precisava ser encerrado o mais breve possível porque aquela situação estava começando a tornar-se humilhante e horrível!

- Ah. Hm. Eu estou bem, obrigado. – respondeu Arthur, franzindo as sobrancelhas, tossindo discretamente e cobrindo sua boca com a mão em uma tentativa sutil de disfarçar o rubor de seu rosto. Como se Arthur Kirkland fosse demonstrar abertamente seu interesse por aquele estranho! Ele teve um pequeno lapso ao ver o garçom, provocado principalmente pelo choque, mas as suas técnicas eram mais sofisticadas do que isso. Definitivamente. - Sim, eu sou um cliente novo, como você constatou.

Estranhamente, a expressão do garçom se iluminou com essa notícia. Era inexplicável o quanto ele havia ficado empolgado com aquela informação e Arthur ergueu uma sobrancelha em estranhamento.

- Ah, mesmo? – o garçom exclamou, fechando os punhos e os agitando para cima e para baixo rapidamente, com seus olhos brilhando por trás das lentes dos óculos com a intensidade de uma série de fogos de artifício – Não brinca! Ótimo! Essa foi uma das melhores notícias que eu ouvi hoje! Você não vai se desapontar com o nosso café, eu garanto! Nós somos os melhores por aqui!

Como Arthur duvidava severamente que toda aquela animação se devesse a existência de uma incontrolável atração mútua entre eles e o subseqüente desejo incontido do garçom em reencontrá-lo, ele apenas conseguiu continuar a encará-lo interrogativamente, enquanto este parecia estar festejando sem nenhum motivo para tanto. A sua expressão muito provavelmente foi noticiada pelo garçom, pois, após essas exclamações, ele acalmou seu ânimo, colocou as mãos em seus quadris e inclinou o rosto para o lado, sorrindo e dizendo em um tom explicativo, como se estivesse um tanto acanhado de sua eufórica reação inicial:

- O nosso café é o menor estabelecimento dessas bandas e é meio difícil conseguir novos clientes, sabe?!

_Oh_. Uma interrogação. Quão maravilhosas e charmosas eram as interrogações.

Esse era o momento para uma ofensiva. O garçom atraente estava iniciando uma conversa. Uma pergunta deixava abertura para uma resposta. Uma resposta poderia desencadear um diálogo. Um diálogo poderia desencadear em... O coração de Arthur acelerou com a adrenalina. Aquela era uma oportunidade que possivelmente não viria novamente! Ele não poderia ficar calado por muito tempo e acabar a perdendo! _Se bem que ele já havia passado um longo tempo em tédio e silêncio por conta do péssimo serviço que ofereciam ali e..._ Céus! Não, não! Por que ele ainda estava tão nervoso, indeciso e rancoroso com o mau-atendimento do local?! Arthur precisava dizer a coisa certa e garantir que o garçom entendesse os seus exatos sentimentos atuais...!

- Talvez vocês conseguissem mais clientes, caso não demorassem vinte minutos para perceber que um deles está tentando pedir a conta. – foram as palavras que escaparam da boca de Arthur e ele não sabia dizer quem havia ficado mais surpreso com elas, pois o choque do garçom possivelmente não fora maior do que o dele.

O que diabos ele estava dizendo?! Essa **não **era a frase que levaria o garçom para a cama dele! Esse não era o tipo de _ofensiva_ que ele tinha em mente! Certo, certo! Ele estava enfurecido e frustrado com a demora no atendimento e se o garçom fosse um pouco menos arrebatador do que era, os dois provavelmente teriam seu próximo encontro em um tribunal ou em uma ala de emergências, mas... Argh! A sua raiva não poderia ter se sobreposto aos seus outros sentimentos em um momento mais conveniente?

Arthur passou alguns segundos velozes e agitados, martirizando-se e agonizando internamente pelo que havia dito até que sua razão começasse a acalmá-lo.

Sim, aquele garçom era bastante atraente e as palavras de Arthur fizeram-no desperdiçar uma chance de ter aquele homem atraente em seu apartamento, o que era lamentável, óbvio. Por outro lado, será que não teria sido melhor assim? "Não julgue o livro pela capa", não é o que dizem? Como um escritor e leitor ávido, ele deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém. A senhora Helen foi ludibriada pela aparência galante do Huntingdon, ignorou suas más qualidades, e acabou como esposa de um homem detestável!

O garçom à sua frente, encantador como fosse, era nitidamente distraído e irresponsável. Traços horríveis para um garçom e potencialmente ruins em um amante. Arthur não se achava em posição para ser demasiadamente seletivo em relação àqueles que dormiam com ele, mas ele tinha seus parâmetros e não pretendia abdicar a eles.

Chegando à conclusão de que não seria tão sensato seduzi-lo, Arthur resolveu encarregar-se de criticá-lo devidamente. Ele não poderia se esquecer de que aquele grande idiota havia sido o culpado por sua conta ter demorado séculos para chegar! O rosto de Arthur franziu-se em uma expressão aborrecida, acompanhando sua decisão.

- Er... Você está falando da sua experiência pessoal com o nosso atendimento? – perguntou o garçom, inclinando seu rosto para o lado esquerdo dessa vez e exibindo um olhar verdadeiramente confuso que Arthur recusou-se a considerar como adorável.

Sim, sim. Ele agora era um cliente irritado, não um Don Giovanni. Arthur deveria atacar aquele adorável idiota em vez de imaginar encontros fictícios entre eles e, conforme as suas convicções, se ele deveria atacar, ele atacaria de verdade.

- Não, as fadas do café sussurraram para mim o segredo para o sucesso desse lugar. – Arthur disse com um sorriso sardônico que somente permaneceu ostensivamente em seu rosto até ele perceber que o garçom estava o fitando com o que parecia uma mescla entre receio e horror, como se ele não duvidasse da possibilidade que seu freguês estivesse sendo sincero.

Pelo visto, o longo tempo em que ele ficou paralisado e em silêncio fez com que o garçom pudesse presumir que Arthur tinha alucinações. E enquanto Arthur Kirkland não achava nada demais que uma pessoa acreditasse em fadas ou pensasse que ele acreditasse nelas, uma vez que o respeitável senhor Conan Doyle acreditava nelas também, ele realmente não gostava do olhar de "Céus, esse cara é louco" que o garçom estava lançando para ele e menos ainda da incapacidade daquele estúpido em compreender o seu sarcasmo, o que acabou por culminar em um repentino aumento de sua irritabilidade.

- É óbvio que eu estou me referindo a minha experiência pessoal com o seu atendimento, seu imbecil! – Arthur acrescentou indignadamente - Eu estou tentando pedir a conta há quase meia hora e ainda não fui atendido porque, aparentemente, conversar sobre abóboras é mais importante do que garantir o bem estar de todos os fregueses, nesse estabelecimento!

- Ei, fique frio, cara. Você está agindo como se fosse culpa minha ou algo assim! – resmungou o garçom, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com um bico de chateação, mostrando estar ofendido com aquelas críticas. - Eu não posso fazer nada se você queria ser atendido exclusivamente por mim! Como eu iria saber?

- É evidente que eu gostaria de ser atendido por você, considerando-se que você é o único garçom desse café! – replicou Arthur instantaneamente, não compreendendo por que estava sendo tratado como um completo imbecil, quando era **evidente** que era ele que estava com a razão. Por que os pedidos de desculpa não haviam começado ainda? Aquele garçom deveria ser o profissional mais desatencioso do mundo se ele ainda não havia percebido que não havia como Arthur deixar de fazer seu pedido a ele, quando não havia outros garçons naquele lugar!

Para Arthur, que estava aguardando por um rosto vermelho de vergonha, pedidos de perdão e inúmeras promessas de aquilo não tornaria a se repetir, a reação do garçom a essa réplica agressiva diferenciou-se muito de suas expectativas. Primeiro, o garçom arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, momentaneamente surpreso, e depois, o que foi ainda mais espantoso, ele começou a rir, rir e rir com uma diversão genuína e inesgotável.

- "O único garçom desse café"? PFFF! Você está falando sério? – ele disse, rindo tanto que lágrimas passaram a surgir nos cantos de seus olhos e seu corpo começou a inclinar-se involuntariamente para frente - A Maddie está bem ali! – ele exclamou com a voz entrecortada por risos, apontando para uma garota de uniforme na outra extremidade do café - Pelo visto, você não tentou falar com ela, não foi?

Não. Arthur não havia tentado falar com ela. Ele tinha a impressão de tê-la visto antes - ela não havia sido a garçonete que o atendeu anteriormente? - entretanto ele não estava havia se lembrado minimamente dela até aquele instante e sequer havia conseguido **enxergá-la** de novo, antes que o garçom apontasse para ela.

- Maddie? – Arthur indagou, piscando rapidamente, ainda perplexo com a presença da garota.

- Pois é. A minha irmã mais nova, Madeleine. – o garçom sorriu genuinamente, finalmente recomposto - Você tentou falar com ela?

- Eu... Eu não percebi que ela estava ali. – Arthur admitiu com a boca entreaberta. Como podia ser? Desde quando aquela garota estava naquele local?! Ele não tinha visto ninguém e...!

- Eu vou ser sincero com você, a sua mesa não é minha responsabilidade. – o garçom interrompeu os pensamentos mortificados de Arthur com essa nova declaração surpreendente, dita por ele em um tom surpreendentemente calmo e casual - Ela está na parte da Maddie e se você tivesse se virado para trás e a chamado, ela teria o atendido há séculos. – nesse instante, diante do olhar pasmo de Arthur, o garçom sorriu mais alegremente, com uma dose adicional de orgulho dos próprios feitos, e prosseguiu - Eu apenas vim para cá, pois reparei que você estava aqui há algum tempo e não tinha recebido a conta ainda, então achei que deveria salvar seu dia.

Ótimo. Aquilo era tudo que Arthur Kirkland precisava. A comprovação de que além de ter agido como um idiota, exigindo por um garçom que não era responsável pela mesa dele, ele havia sido imperdoavelmente rude com um excelente partido. Aquela maldita filosofia de "Não julgue um livro pela capa" havia estragado tudo de novo! Arthur devia ter desconfiado de que não havia como as forças da natureza gerarem alguém tão excessivamente atraente e depois permitirem que tudo fosse desperdiçado com uma personalidade horrível! Droga.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito. – ele murmurou atordoado com os últimos acontecimentos e com a velocidade de seu encadeamento. Ele havia se irritado com o garçom, sentindo-se atraído por ele, cometido um lapso, desistido de cortejá-lo, lançado críticas sobre ele, sido corrigido e re-descoberto o seu charme e a existência da outra garçonete em... Alguns minutos? Tudo aquilo era tão exaustivo e caótico. - Eu realmente não percebi a presença dela.

- Não se preocupe! – replicou o garçom, sorrindo espontaneamente e aparentando compreender a confusão de Arthur mais do que o próprio a entendia - Isso acontece bastante por aqui! A Maddie é meio invisível. Nem todos conseguem percebê-la... – terminando essa explicação, ele manteve seu sorriso, mas adquiriu o semblante de um indivíduo que presenciou um acontecimento similar tantas vezes que passou a considerá-lo como parte de sua rotina. Era reconfortante para Arthur saber que ele não era o único que havia cometido esse engano. Não tendo sido o único a ignorar a presença da outra garçonete, havia a possibilidade de que Arthur não houvesse provocado uma impressão tão negativa no garçom. Ele torcia que não.

- Talvez ela seja a fada do café. – Arthur adicionou ironicamente em uma tentativa de que os dois brincassem e rissem juntos e eventualmente começassem a flertar.

- Talvez. – o garçom riu por menos de cinco segundos e rapidamente adotou pela primeira vez uma postura profissional e perguntou a seu cliente - Então? Você irá pagar com cartão de crédito ou dinheiro?

A expressão de Arthur caiu imediatamente. Aquela atitude profissional repentina era um péssimo sinal naquele contexto e foi desanimador perceber que suas tentativas de flerte seriam provavelmente ignoradas.

Nesse instante, Arthur realmente lamentou não ser um personagem ficcional. Se as coisas pudessem ocorrer como na ficção, ele responderia que pagaria em dinheiro, usaria as cédulas para colocar a mão no bolso do garçom de uma maneira bastante sugestiva, os dois trocariam olhares ardentes e não conseguiriam mais tirar suas mãos um do outro até alcançarem o quarto de Arthur. Por que a vida não podia ser simples como os filmes pornôs?!

- Cartão. – Arthur informou, engolindo em seco e sentindo seu rosto arder de constrangimento ao realizar que ele estava agindo como um adolescente, perdendo-se em pensamentos impróprios para o lugar e situação no qual se encontrava como se ele estivesse tão desesperado que não pudesse evitá-los. Ele não tinha chances com o garçom, não tinha dinheiro em sua carteira e nenhum desejo real de agir com tamanha falta de decoro. – Escute-me, eu...

- Certo! – o garçom piscou um olho e fez um sinal de positivo, saindo da mesa de Arthur logo em seguida com uma animação que muito contrastava com o atual aspecto sombrio dos sentimentos do escritor - Eu volto já!

A rejeição nunca era uma sobremesa. O desapontamento encobriu por completo o semblante e humor de Arthur, levando-o a perguntar-se recriminativamente:

"O que diabos eu estou fazendo?"

* * *

A conta finalmente veio e Arthur Kirkland teve um grande desprazer em vê-la. Aquela conta era a prova material de que ele não havia se lembrado de fazer outro pedido para tentar passar mais tempo flertando com o garçom e de que ele havia arruinado as suas chances de causar uma boa impressão e receber um telefone anotado nela.

Aquela conta não era um débito de Arthur com o café. Era um registro da sua incompetência.

- A sua senha! - sorriu despreocupadamente o principal responsável pelas incontáveis lamúrias do cavalheiro que atendia.

- Certo. – Arthur murmurou pesadamente, fazendo algum esforço para concentrar-se nos números digitados na máquina. "221...".

Nos segundos que levou para receber a máquina, colocar sua senha e receber seu boleto, acometido com um sentimento de urgência, ele pensou em maneiras de prender o garçom em sua mesa por mais tempo e despertar seu interesse. Chamar a atenção dele sobre a música que estava tocando, comentar que aquele era o primeiro café que ele visitava, após sua mudança da Inglaterra, ou dizer que estava nervoso porque havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento difícil e estava sentimental, vulnerável e disponível. As duas últimas opções eram mentiras em 101% de seu conteúdo, mas, _por favor_, Arthur Kirkland era literalmente um profissional em criar ficções, e poderia haver maior ficção do que aquelas ditas por pessoas flertando com alguém?

Se os seus planos funcionariam ou não, Arthur não teve a oportunidade de saber. Assim que levantou seu rosto e fitou o garçom com um pequeno sorriso que mesclava ansiedade e nervosismo, ele foi instantaneamente dispensado.

- Muito obrigado! – disse a voz alegre a interrompê-lo - Volte sempre, senhor...!

- Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. – respondeu Arthur gravemente com a pouca força que lhe restara. Indubitavelmente, estava tudo acabado.

Para complementar, o garçom possivelmente ignorava sua presente situação ou era pérfido como um vilão, pois foi com grande casualidade e com um sorriso ainda maior que ele despediu-se apressadamente de seu cliente e já encaminhava-se para o balcão, antes de ser detido por uma exclamação repentina que escapou da boca de Arthur.

- Espere!

- Hm?

Arthur engoliu em seco e simultaneamente se arrependeu por estar engolindo em seco porque não havia a menor necessidade daquilo. Arthur não era um pré-adolescente vivendo seu primeiro amor e a pergunta que ele faria era mais parte das normas da convivência social do que uma amostra de interesse seu, então para quê engolir em seco?

- Q-Qual ... – ele perguntou cautelosamente, encarando o chão com um interesse profundo - Qual é o seu nome?

A expressão do garçom não mudou em um centímetro.

- O meu nome é Alfred F. Jones! – ele respondeu radiante, e fez muita questão de acrescentar - Não foi exatamente um prazer conhecê-lo, mas volte mesmo assim!

Pois bem, se Arthur não havia tido motivos suficientes para se sentir desmotivado antes, ele certamente os adquiriu, depois dessa amável despedida.

Assim, Arthur voltou para o seu apartamento sem um garçom sexy e adorável o imprensando contra a porta, sem nenhum avanço em seu romance e com oito dólares a menos na carteira. Que deleitável tarde havia sido aquela.

* * *

Ninguém que tenha visto Arthur Kirkland em sua vida amorosa poderia supor que ele tivesse nascido para tornar-se um protagonista. Um protagonista ao sofrer uma desilusão amorosa deveria martirizar-se eternamente por sua perda e considerá-la como o erro do qual ele se arrependeria para sempre ou ao menos adquirir energia e determinação para retornar ao café e não sair de lá sem provocar ao menos um encorajador corar no garçom. Entretanto, Arthur Kirkland era um indivíduo resignado, pessimista e decididamente comum, logo sua própria personalidade não permitia nenhum desses assomos passionais.

Na tarde em que Arthur retirou-se do café, ele sentiu-se embaraçado, irritado consigo mesmo e frustrado em muitos aspectos, sobretudo, sexualmente. Então, como sempre fazia para confortar-se, ele foi para um bar com o seu ex-editor – ou, melhor dizendo, um "pub" já que aqueles americanos idiotas nunca usavam as palavras certas – e reclamou a noite inteira sobre garçons, sobre contas atrasadas, sobre mulheres invisíveis, sobre bailes monótonos, fadas e lanchonetes barulhentas e desorganizadas. Supostamente, ele falou sobre todos esses tópicos simultaneamente e de maneira extremamente confusa. Ele não conseguiria garanti-lo, no entanto, considerando-se que as suas memórias dessa noite estavam deveras embaçadas. Segundo Francis, ele havia chorado a noite toda e batido em seu braço, gritando linhas como "Eu estudei matemática! Eu não poderia saber que havia dois garçons, quando eu via apenas **um** garçom, seu idiota, idiota, idiota...!", um acontecimento que Arthur ansiava que não fosse verdade. Além disso, de acordo com a mesma fonte de informações, quando o seu ex-editor estava o trazendo para casa, Arthur provocara em uma camisa nova que Francis recebera de presente recentemente. Essa parte, Arthur desejava, deveria ser uma doce verdade em um dia tão cheio de decepções.

O primeiro dia foi terrível. No dia seguinte, porém, os sentimentos de Arthur foram muito amenizados. Os não-protagonistas possuem várias outras preocupações que não envolvem sua vida amorosa ou sexual e elas tendem a ocupar rapidamente os seus pensamentos e apagar tudo que não for prioritário para eles. O encontro mal-sucedido de Arthur com um garçom terrivelmente sexy em um café não era uma de suas prioridades e, por conta disso, ele conseguiu superar quase prontamente as lamentações trazidas por esse evento.

Quando veio o segundo dia, ele teve uma ressaca para enfrentar, ligações de sua editora para receber, uma conta atrasada de energia para pagar e uma casa para arrumar. Claro, ele também teve alguns minutos disponíveis para ter flashbacks involuntários do encontro no café que ocorrera na data anterior e contorcer-se internamente com as sensações horríveis trazidas por aquela lembrança. Todavia, de um modo geral, a mente dele manteve-se bem ocupada e em algum instante entre a sua procura por uma aspirina de manhã e a sua ligação noturna para esclarecer ao Francis que não, ele não o compraria uma camisa nova por ter provocado na outra, Arthur Kirkland superou uma grande parte dos seus sentimentos e as suas recordações começaram a esvanecer.

O terceiro dia trouxe a Arthur a convicção de que ele não mais entraria naquele café e de que esta era uma ótima decisão. Seria uma experiência embaraçosa e estressante, visitar novamente aquele espaço, quando a interação de Arthur com um de seus funcionários fora um dos maiores desastres de sua vida amorosa. O esforço não valeria à pena.

O café W.H era um recinto confortável e aprazível, contudo não era o único bom café nos Estados Unidos. Nem o único bom café na cidade. Ou no bairro. Arthur Kirkland estava em **Nova York**. Não seria difícil encontrar outro café nas proximidades que fosse compatível com os seus gostos.

Ademais, Arthur não estava mais tão certo de que Alfred – era esse o nome do garçom? – era realmente digno de receber suas lamentações, sentimentos e flertes, agora que ele refletia com maior cuidado e sensatez. Alfred tinha uma boa aparência, mas assim como havia muitas lojas em Nova York, havia muitos rapazes atraentes e solteiros disponíveis por ali. O deslumbramento de Arthur fora momentâneo e provavelmente acentuado pela escassez de sexo que ele estava suportando nos últimos meses.

De acordo com suas lembranças, Alfred tinha um excelente corpo, um bom rosto e um belo par de olhos azuis e repletos de entusiasmo que ficavam muito bem por trás das lentes de seus óculos. Nada mais, nada menos. Destituído de seu fascínio inicial, Arthur podia ver que, a despeito de suas vantagens físicas, Alfred possuía rosto e modos bastante juvenis, além de um cabelo bagunçado e trejeitos atrapalhados que o distanciavam muito da imagem de um cavalheiro. Ele não era realmente o tipo de Arthur e o último envergonhava-se por ter sido tão cativado um garoto que provavelmente ainda estava na faculdade.

Enfim... Escassez de sexo. Essa era a única explicação para justificar o nível de atração que Arthur sentira pelo garçom porque ele estava certo de que em outra ocasião ele não teria o considerado tão desejável a ponto de atrapalhar-se e comportar-se de maneira ridícula na frente dele. Alfred era um bom partido? Indubitavelmente. No entanto, Arthur estava certo que se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, ele teria agido como o senhor Darcy e o considerado atraente, mas não o suficiente para tentá-lo.

Pensando ainda mais sobre o assunto – o que Arthur conseguiu fazer graças a alguns copos do rum que ele guardava em seu armário de bebidas – tornou-se possível inferir que havia sido muito melhor que ele houvesse falhado em suas tentativas de atrair o garçom, uma vez que ele e Alfred nunca seriam compatíveis. Alfred não condizia com o perfil que Arthur esperava de um amante e parecia inocente demais para querer ter uma noite de sexo casual. Além disso, a personalidade dele não era tão tentadora quanto a sua aparência. O gesto de tentar auxiliá-lo a pagar logo sua conta havia sido adorável, contudo o comportamento de Alfred, após o esclarecimento do engano de seu cliente, tornou-se insuportável.

E pensar que Alfred havia ignorado propositalmente os flertes óbvios de Arthur tão despreocupadamente...! Humpf! Quem ele achava que era? O que havia com aquele "Não foi exatamente um prazer conhecê-lo, mas volte mesmo assim!"?! Que petulância daquele garoto!

Arthur estava resoluto. Ele definitivamente não retornaria para aquele café. Qual seria o benefício de um reencontro? Havia outros homens e outros cafés. Nada tornava Alfred ou o _W.H_ especiais.

Pensando dessa forma, ele deixou que três dias transcorressem com absoluta tranqüilidade e satisfação interior, praticamente esqueceu-se de Alfred, resolveu a maioria de suas pendências e cozinhou em casa.

Ao fim de três dias a descoberta de que _havia_ algo de único e especial em Alfred veio para atormentá-lo com todas as forças.

Como essa importante descoberta teria ocorrido?, podem perguntar-se os leitores. Teria Arthur escutado de um inesperado conhecido em comum que Alfred era o espírito mais filantrópico que já conhecera e que o seu comportamento petulante devia-se à perda precoce e trágica de sua mãe? Teria Arthur sido atormentado com sentimentos que se escondiam na porção mais íntima de seu coração até descobrir-se apaixonado por Alfred? Teria Arthur sido informado de que Alfred era um admirador secreto que lutava para esconder seu amor por ele, desde o ensino médio? Essas são boas ideias para estórias, porém não são os fatos que aconteceram nesta.

E o que aconteceu, nesse caso?

O começo dos acontecimentos que levaram Arthur a essa descoberta ocorreram quando ele tentou retornar a escrever, quase uma semana após o incidente com Alfred. Era uma manhã fria e nublada, na ocasião, e uma névoa espessa deixava uma mancha branca na paisagem cinza do exterior das janelas de Arthur. O tempo gélido o fez despertar cedo naquela data e, após ter tomado seu café-da-manhã e ligado seu aquecedor, Arthur Kirkland decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para tentar pela centésima vez escrever a cena do encontro entre Emily Dashwood e Mr. Morland. Em fatos, essa não era exatamente uma decisão sua. A sua editora estava tornando-se menos compreensiva a cada dia que Arthur acrescentava ao seu bloqueio de escrita e se ele não apresentasse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa! – rapidamente, problemas aconteceriam. Conseqüentemente, ainda que fosse forçado a adiar o encontro entre os protagonistas, por conta das dificuldades que essa cena lhe trazia, Arthur precisava escrever. Naquela manhã nublada, ele faria uma última tentativa, antes de desistir e fazer um novo planejamento para a sua estória.

As suas preparações habituais para começar a escrever foram realizadas atentamente. Ele organizou sua mesa, preparou um chá de lavanda, colocou um CD da Julie London para tocar em seu computador e leu algumas páginas de _Drácula_. Feitos esses procedimentos, ele sentiu-se preparado para começar.

As suas mãos moveram-se ansiosamente sobre o teclado, enquanto as mãos de Emily Dashwood moviam-se ansiosamente sobre seu colo. Ele olhou fixamente para a tela do computador, procurando as palavras certas, e Emily Dashwood olhou fixamente para a multidão, procurando por seu irmão mais velho. Foi nesse instante que Emily Dashwood viu o Mr. Morland e Arthur Kirkland não viu nada.

As palavras não vinham. A imagem certa não vinha. Ele tinha um planejamento em sua mente o qual não conseguia fluir em sua escrita. Frases e frases foram escritas e descartadas. "Quando a senhorita Emily viu o Mr. Morland, ela teve um choque inexplicável"... Não. "Quando a senhorita Emily viu o Mr. Morland, ela pensou inocentemente 'Que cavalheiro encantador'"... Bah, não. "Quando a senhorita Emily viu o Mr. Morland, ela sentiu-se atropelada por uma carruagem desgovernada, carregada por doze cavalos selvagens"... Aquilo estava ficando ridículo!

Depois de uma e hora e meia de fracassos literários, Arthur alcançou seu nível máximo de impaciência e irritação, levantou-se de sua cadeira e sentou-se no parapeito de sua janela, completamente exausto. Ele colocou sua mão sobre suas pálpebras, aplicando um pouco de pressão sobre seus olhos, e suspirou. A sua cabeça estava doendo.

Sentado solitariamente sobre parapeito e observando através das grades a névoa que cobria a cidade, Arthur Kirkland teve uma ânsia de choro que ele não sentia há um longo tempo. Ele não pôde evitá-la.

O que seria dele? E se ele nunca mais conseguisse escrever? A escrita era tudo que ele tinha. Ela era o seu emprego e era a sua única paixão permanente. Ele não estava certo de que conseguiria viver sem ela. Arthur havia planejado tantas, tantas coisas para aquela estória...! Ele não podia aceitar que ela não seria concluída! Se ele ao menos conseguisse passar daquela cena! Daquela pequena e tão relevante cena!

No fim, o grande problema estava no Mr. Morland a quem Arthur conferia grande culpa pela presente situação. Arthur havia criado o Mr. Morland, mas ele não havia incorporado o seu próprio personagem. O Mr. Morland era um conjunto de adjetivos; ele ainda não possuía um espírito ou uma aparência física. A razão pela qual Arthur sentia tantas dificuldades em descrever a reação de Emily ao seu par romântico seria porque, diferente dela, o autor não conseguira enxergar esse personagem.

Arthur deveria mudá-lo? Ele se sentia tentado a alterá-lo, porém valeria à pena? Mudando seu protagonista, Arthur teria que modificar toda a sua estória. O seu planejamento inicial seria completamente perdido. Ele começaria do zero.

Arthur não queria isso. Ele tinha orgulho do personagem e da estória que havia criado e queria ver o desenvolvimento de ambos. Abdicar a tudo que havia feito seria uma perda enorme... Ele não imaginava como conseguiria suportá-la.

O que ele poderia fazer, então? Não havia outras opções!

Solitário, deprimido e frustrado, Arthur Kirkland retirou-se do parapeito da janela, andou três ou quatro passos lentos, e deitou-se em seu sofá. A sua tristeza foi involuntariamente convertida em uma carência física. Ele, de repente, quis que alguém o pressionasse firmemente contra aquele sofá e apagasse todas as suas preocupações, sufocando-o com carícias e beijos longos, desesperados e quentes.

O despertar dessa urgência física, entretanto, não trouxe consigo ânimo para que Arthur ligasse para alguém e o convidasse para seu apartamento. O seu desalento conseguia sobrepor-se à sua carência e, indisposto e enfadado, Arthur Kirkland decidiu satisfazer a si mesmo como o usual. Com uma pontada de ironia amarga, ele sorriu ao pensar que, apesar dos pesares, a sua imaginação ignorava_ perfeitamente _o seu bloqueio de inspiração nesses momentos.

Como havia acontecido algumas vezes nos últimos dias, a pessoa a aparecer nos devaneios de Arthur, durante o crescimento do calor e tensão em seu corpo, foi Alfred, aquele imbecil. Em suas imagens, cada vez mais intensas e confusas, ele por vezes aparecia gemendo e abraçando Arthur fortemente ao ser penetrado por este e em outras vezes aparecia investindo sobre ele e o invadindo com dominância e ferocidade. Esses pensamentos apagavam momentaneamente a racionalidade de Arthur Kirkland.

Quando finalmente alcançou o auge de suas sensações, Arthur fez um pequeno som estridente, mordeu seu lábio inferior e deu um longo e fundo suspiro ao terminar, sentindo-se um pouco melhor e mais disposto e acreditando que conseguiria retornar ao trabalho, após tomar um longo banho e arrumar aquela bagunça.

É válido constar que Arthur Kirkland não estava remotamente preocupado com o aparecimento de Alfred em sua imaginação naquele momento íntimo. Arthur conhecia-se o bastante para saber que ela agia de acordo com uma vontade própria e inexplicável, não necessitando ser levada a sério, após o cumprimento de seu papel. Os objetos de suas fantasias sexuais eram variáveis e insignificantes. Qualquer um poderia servir para aquele propósito, desde que sua aparência fosse suficientemente apelativa para Arthur.

Se ele havia lidado com o aparecimento de seu estúpido e heterossexual ex-editor em algumas dessas fantasias, seguramente poderia lidar com o aparecimento de Alfred.

Mas houve um pequeno efeito em especial com o qual Arthur não contava ao inserir Alfred em seus devaneios.

A sua permanência neles.

* * *

Tudo aconteceu durante o banho de Arthur. Ele estava sob o seu chuveiro, deixando a água gelada escorrer em seu corpo e retirar a espuma formada por seu sabonete, quando imagens da cena da senhorita Emily começaram a preencher seus pensamentos. Não era como se ele quisesse fazê-lo e seria, inclusive, preferível que ele se esquecesse temporariamente do assunto para conseguir relaxar, contudo existem vezes em que uma cena ou uma estória perseguem seu escritor contra a sua vontade e foi o que aconteceu com Arthur Kirkland.

A cena insistiu para que Arthur pensasse nela e ele não conseguiu desobedecê-la. Ele afundou em uma imagem e, de repente, não mais estava no banheiro de um pequeno apartamento de Nova York. Ele estava em um salão de festas, na antiga Inglaterra, repleto de senhoras e senhoras que dançavam, conversavam e jogavam cartas. Ele praticamente podia ouvir a música tocada ao piano e sentir o cheiro da umidade no ar.

No canto do salão, muito reservadamente, encontrava-se sentada a senhorita Emily Dashwood a quem William Wilde visualizava com clareza e detalhes. Ele conseguia enxergar cada traço daquela dama. Os seus cabelos loiros, presos e encobertos com um chapéu cor creme, o seu longo e discreto vestido cinza, os seus decididos olhos verdes presentes em um rosto marcado pelo cansaço, o seu pequeno sorriso forçado e a mão que ela agitava no ar, chamando pelo irmão.

Aquilo não bastava, ele concluiu. William Wilde precisava ver mais. Como Emily Dashwood, ele precisava encontrar o Mr. Morland. Embora consciente disso, por algum tempo, Arthur não conseguiu ultrapassar a limitação de sua perspectiva. Suas tentativas falhas tornaram a repetir-se, deixando-o nauseado e aflito e ele concluiu que precisava tentar algo novo. Assim, em vez de contemplar à distância uma entediada senhorita Emily, ele optou por observar através dos olhos de sua personagem e, para a sua surpresa, essa medida acabou por revelar-se mais eficaz do que suas táticas anteriores e a sua confiança começou a retornar.

Ao realizar uma criação literária, um escritor costuma enxergar sua estória como se assistisse a um filme. Ele simplesmente vê as cenas e o seu grande desafio seria como fazer para que os leitores também consigam contemplá-las, através das palavras dele. Por ver a estória como veria um filme, um autor pode encontrar dificuldades em aceitar modificar uma determinada cena por pensar que o problema não está nela, mas em sua incapacidade de traduzi-la em palavras. Ele persiste e persiste em escrevê-la, ansiando que eventualmente a sua escrita seja capaz de atingir o que ele almeja. Entretanto, a perseverança excessiva pode ser um empecilho e há vezes em que é necessário que um autor reconheça isso para que possa prosseguir.

No caso de William Wilde, por exemplo, ele primeiramente pensou na cena da senhorita Morland com o usual distanciamento de um narrador em terceira pessoa. Ele queria escrevê-la como se fosse um observador no baile, olhando com imparcialidade para a senhorita Emily e para o Mr. Morland enquanto os dois começavam a se conhecer. Ele redigiu todas as suas tentativas anteriores nessa perspectiva. Todavia, em seu banho, ele finalmente aceitou a ideia de modificá-la. Ele reconheceu que o distanciamento do narrador poderia estar o prejudicando, visto que, após semanas de trabalho sem resultado, a incapacidade de Arthur em escrever aquela cena daquele modo havia tornado-se bastante óbvia, e decidiu alterá-la.

Há mais de uma forma de se narrar em terceira pessoa. O narrador poderia ser um ser distante e onisciente, como William planejava, ou poderia ser alguém que poderia ser confundido com o próprio personagem por mostrar o seu ponto de vista. Felizmente, para Arthur, a liberdade criativa permite que um autor possa valer-se alternadamente desses dois tipos de narradores em uma mesma estória e embora todos os dois capítulos prévios do romance tivessem o primeiro narrador, ele pôde usar tranquilamente o segundo, quando foi conveniente.

Com essa decisão, William Wilde deixou de ver_ a _senhorita Dashwood e passou a ver_ como_ a senhorita Dashwood, o que surpreendentemente estava funcionando. Arthur havia hesitado a princípio em fazer esse giro de 180º em relação aos seus planos originais, porém ele se sentiu bem mais confortável com a cena ao realizá-lo. A novidade retirou o seu cansaço e o iluminou sob um ângulo diferente, mais revelador e deleitável. Os parágrafos começaram a se reorganizarem.

Que baile cansativo era aquele. Não fossem as suas boas companhias e a música, aquele inquestionavelmente seria um dos piores bailes que Emily Dashwood frequentara – uma acusação equivalente a um grande insulto, considerando-se que os bailes dos Tilney aconteciam em salões que pareciam não terem sido limpos, desde a Era das Trevas. Visivelmente, os norte-americanos não eram tão bons em organizar festas como eram bons em produzir barulho, e o que mais poderia ser esperado de pessoas que atiraram chá de alta qualidade no mar? Por falar em norte-americanos, Emily ainda não tinha visto nenhum dos membros da família Morland. A senhora Morland estava muito envolvida em uma partida de tuíste e o senhor Morland não parava de dançar. Eles não tinham tempo para uma reservada, rabugenta e solteira senhorita Dashwood. Não que aquilo a aborrecesse. Ela preferia ser deixada de lado a receber atenções inconvenientes, tais como pedidos insistentes para que ela dançasse com os filhos do casal. Ela estava quase certa de que eles tinham um ou dois filhos. O seu pai havia comentado há poucos dias que havia encontrado "o jovem Morland" nos correios e era absolutamente impossível que ele estivesse chamando assim o grisalho senhor Morland. Havia um cavalheiro na família dos Morland. Mas havia interesse da parte de Emily em conhecê-lo? Definitivamente não. Tendo essa nova preocupação em seus pensamentos - a de ser apresentada ao jovem Morland e forçada a dançar com ele - Emily Dashwood chegou ao limite de sua exaustão e decidiu chamar por Scott, o primogênito dos Dashwood, e pedir que ele permitisse que ela partisse com ele em sua carruagem. Como a sua esposa estava nos últimos meses de gestação e o aguardava em casa, Scott teria que voltar mais cedo do que os demais. Não seria nenhuma descortesia apressá-lo um pouco.

Ela viu o vulto de Scott na multidão e acenou, tentando chamá-lo, contudo teve a frustração de ser despercebida. Havia muitas pessoas deslocando-se porque uma música conhecida acabara de começar e uma dança coletiva estava sendo organizada, dificultando que ela visse seu irmão e mais ainda que ele conseguisse enxergá-la. Ela o perdeu em poucos segundos e não conseguiu tornar a identificá-lo. Entretanto, quando estava prestes a desistir de acenar para ele e levantar-se para procurá-lo, ela teve a impressão de vê-lo perto de si à sua esquerda. Aquele era o casaco dele, não era? Por certo, deveria ser! Ela gritou "Aqui!" e continuou a acenar para que Scott viesse e estava tão feliz por tê-lo encontrado que pouco incomodou-se com sua breve e necessária indiscrição. No entanto, quando o vulto voltou-se para ela, em vez de ver os olhos verdes e constantemente irritados de seu irmão mais velho, ela viu olhos...

Arthur Kirkland desligou o chuveiro e pôs a mão sobre a testa, tentando concentrar-se. Esse era um instante decisivo. Qual seria a cor dos olhos do Mr. Morland? Castanhos? Pretos? Não, não. Verdes em uma tonalidade diferente e não irritados como os de Scott? Seria uma comparação interessante, mas... Não. Dourados? Olhos dourados chamariam atenção e renderiam metáforas fascinantes. Era uma ótima opção e Arthur somente deixou de selecioná-la por não conseguir ver o senhor Morland como alguém que teria "olhos dourados". Cinza? Escarlate?

...Azuis?

Uma parte obscura da mente de Arthur fez essa pequena sugestão e uma parte ainda mais sórdida fez-lhe o grande favor de conferir-lhe uma imagem que ele não gostaria de ter visto.

Um escritor nem sempre consegue escapar de suas estórias e nem sempre consegue escapar da aparência que associa a um personagem. Por mais que façam filmes com atores completamente diferentes das suas descrições no livro, um autor por vezes não consegue imaginá-los de outra forma. Por ser inconsciente essa atribuição de uma aparência física específica a um personagem, é realmente difícil evitá-la.

Eis o que aconteceu com Arthur Kirkland.

Ele não saberia explicar por que tal coisa ocorreu. Pode ter sido porque as imagens de seus devaneios eróticos ainda estavam bastante vívidas em sua mente, por mero acaso ou porque o seu inconsciente já realizara as similaridades compartilhadas pelos dois maiores problemas que Arthur tivera naquela semana. Pode ter sido por inúmeras razões, inclusive pela simples e cruel ironia do Destino, aquele cretino.

O fato é que ao pensar em olhos azuis, Arthur espontaneamente viu o Mr. Morland virar-se e revelar o alegre rosto juvenil do garçom com quem conversara na segunda-feira. E o pior: ele realizou que aquela aparência combinava perfeitamente com o Mr. Morland.

"Combinar" seria um termo limitado para expressar o quanto Alfred e o Mr. Morland começaram a mesclar-se indissociavelmente na mente de Arthur. Caso a aparência de Alfred se limitasse a combinar com aquela do seu personagem, Arthur poderia apenas rir da coincidência, esquecê-la e pensar em outras possibilidades para a descrição do seu protagonista.

É desnecessário dizer que uma resolução tão fácil desse problema teria evitado que Arthur Kirkland se tornasse o nosso protagonista. Não nos esqueçamos de que essa é uma comédia romântica, não um drama psicológico. Nós não podemos encerrá-la com um riso despreocupado de Arthur, com a superação individual de seu bloqueio de escrita e com o retorno de sua rotina excessivamente comum! Que ridículo fim para o protagonista de uma comédia romântica!

Apesar de Arthur não acabar descobrindo que Alfred era seu novo vizinho ou reencontrá-lo por coincidência em um encontro às cegas ou receber uma visita inesperada dele para a devolução de um objeto que esquecera no café, uma ligação acabou por conectá-los novamente. Uma importuna e torturante ligação.

A realização de Arthur de que Mr. Morland e Alfred eram tão extraordinariamente parecidos que ele não mais conseguia separá-los. Alfred era um perfeito Mr. Morland. Juvenil, excessivamente sincero, ingênuo... As características eram completamente compatíveis. Alfred tinha todos os traços associados por Arthur ao seu personagem e outros traços que poderiam ser coerentemente incorporados a ele.

O personagem de Arthur finalmente havia se tornado visível. O autor conseguia enxergar os seus movimentos, reações, detalhes físicos e expressões. Enfim ele havia adquirido um corpo e um espírito, apesar de ser lamentável que ambos fossem extraídos e inspirados por uma figura real e localizada a poucos quarteirões de distância em quem Arthur não queria pensar ou rever.

Temporariamente, Arthur Kirkland decidiu ignorar o detalhe de que a aparência do Mr. Morland pertencia a uma pessoa real e de que o comportamento dele começou a ser baseado na personalidade que essa pessoa provavelmente possuía. Seria um problema concentrar-se naquilo, quando uma reviravolta excepcional ocorreu em sua inspiração e pela primeira vez em várias semanas, ele sentia-se tomado por ideias e verdadeiramente compelido a escrever. Que importava se o Mr. Morland havia sido parcialmente inspirado em alguém não-ficcional? Ele não era o primeiro e não seria o último personagem a ser criado assim. Arthur não deveria preocupar-se com os possíveis reflexos que aquela decisão teria em sua vida amorosa, ele precisava se apressar e escrever, antes que as palavras certas fugissem de sua memória.

Com essa resolução, ele rapidamente vestiu sua toalha e correu do banheiro para a sala, encaminhando-se em seguida para o seu computador. Arthur Kirkland não se importou com a janela de vidro ao lado da mesa na qual ficava seu computador e com a consequente exposição parcial de seu corpo aos vizinhos do prédio ao lado. Ele não se importou com o frio que sentia em seu corpo molhado ou com a proximidade do seu horário de almoço. Como um piscar de olhos, palavras e mais palavras foram caindo de suas mãos e amontoando-se em sua tela.

Quando Arthur parou para respirar e beber um copo d'água, ele surpreendeu-se em ver que havia conseguido concluir em duas horas e meia o seu temido capítulo três. Era inacreditável.

O triunfo e o alívio vieram em uma onda dourada e quente para os seus sentimentos. Ele estava tão, tão feliz em ver as dezoito páginas de seu capítulo que poderia dar pulos de alegria ou valsar na sala para comemorar, mas em vez disso Arthur simplesmente riu. Ele deu uma longa, alegre e tranqüila risada, satisfazendo uma vontade que ele sentia e ignorava há meses, e continuou a rir em toda a sua ligação para Mona Bonnefoy, contando-lhe sobre como havia terminado aquele capítulo e quais eram os seus planos para os próximos. Aquele parecia o melhor momento que ele vivenciara em meses...

* * *

...Porém, houve um problema.

Arthur não realizou que inspirar-se em uma pessoa real para a construção de um personagem o obrigaria a pensar nela com freqüência. Como um escritor profissional, ele evidentemente tinha que pensar em seus personagens pela maior parte de seu dia... E quem estava praticamente inserido em seus personagens? Alfred alguma coisa Jobs... Ou melhor, Jones. Ou Jobs? Algo assim. Era uma conseqüência lógica, porém ele estivera tão focado em continuar seu romance que não conseguiu noticiá-la de imediato.

Consequentemente, ele passou a pensar naquele grande idiota, várias e várias vezes por dia. Não ajudava o fato de que Mr. Morland era **o** protagonista. Diariamente, Arthur tinha que recapitular os aspectos de Alfred, seus movimentos, atitude e aparência. Era necessário para que ele desenvolvesse bem o Mr. Morland.

De tanto pensar em Alfred e debruçar-se sobre as poucas lembranças que tinha dele, Arthur, superando a experiência traumática de seu primeiro encontro, começou a perguntar-se mais sobre aquele indivíduo em que seu protagonista havia sido baseado. Às vezes, ele indagava se alguns gestos do Mr. Morland realmente seriam feitos por Alfred, se Alfred era tão atraente quanto suas lembranças vagas sugeriam, se ele poderia ter visto o mesmo charme em Alfred que a senhorita Emily Dashwood veria em seu par romântico... Eram tantos "se", tantas possibilidades e tantos devaneios românticos a respeito de uma pessoa que trabalhava a dois quarteirões de seu apartamento que um desejo absurdo começou a desenvolver-se no íntimo de Arthur.

Ele queria rever Alfred alguma coisa Jobs ou Jones.

Mas rever Alfred? Rever alguém que havia o dispensado tão abertamente? Não seria uma mortificação para o orgulho de Arthur?

Ele pensou nisso. Ah. Ele pensou muito nisso. A sua conclusão e/ou desculpa, após alguns dias de suplício, foi: quem alegou que ele veria Alfred por prazer? Ele veria Alfred porque era necessário. Profissionalmente, digo. Para que o Mr. Morland se tornasse um personagem mais complexo, era necessário que o escritor conhecesse melhor sua fonte de inspiração. Sua visita ao café seria uma pesquisa. Qualquer benefício adicional que ele tivesse em visitar frequentemente Alfred Jobs seria simplesmente um extra. Por que seria vergonhoso voltar àquele estabelecimento? Não havia motivos para Arthur envergonhar-se de seu absoluto profissionalismo.

Ademais, nada garantia que o segundo encontro deles decorreria tão pessimamente quanto o anterior. O primeiro encontro do Mr. Darcy e da senhorita Elizabeth Bennet havia sido terrível e veja como eles acabaram!

Com esse raciocínio em mente, Arthur decidiu, em uma monótona sexta-feira à noite, visitar o café no dia seguinte. Ao deitar-se para dormir, ele apanhou-se perdido em questões sobre o cavalheiro que veria no dia seguinte. Quão similar ele era das lembranças que Arthur mantinha? Ele havia o descrito em seu livro como alguém que tinha um sorriso que brilhava como o sol de uma manhã primaveril e cujos olhos eram azuis como o mais límpido dos lagos, mas, bah, todos sabem como são essas coisas poéticas. Para ser honesto, Arthur lembrava-se vagamente que Alfred tinha um rosto um tanto bonito e olhos de um tom azul bastante comum, os quais ficavam bem nele, embora não "brilhassem com maior esplendor do que uma jóia rara". Francamente, as suas melhores e mais nítidas lembranças tratavam-se do que havia abaixo do pescoço de Alfred, o que ele definitivamente não poderia colocar em um romance de época em um estilo austeano.

Como era Alfred? Como ele realmente era? Arthur ansiava por saber e se esforçaria para descobrir. P-Por razões profissionais, é claro. Uma coisa era praticamente certa para ele: ele não se sentiria atropelado por uma carruagem desgovernada carregada por doze cavalos selvagens, quando os dois se reunissem novamente.

No entanto, ele esperava muito ver Alfred. Ele esperava com a mesma intensidade com a qual Emily Dashwood desejava não reencontrar o Mr. Morland – aquele estúpido teve o descaramento de debochar de suas convicções sobre o casamento e de chamá-la de solteirona amarga em seu primeiro encontro!.

Desse modo, meus caros, o nosso comum personagem Arthur Kirkland tornou-se o protagonista de uma comédia romântica.


End file.
